


Naruto Uzumaki: The Ultimate Ninja

by Namikaze1997



Category: Naruto
Genre: BAMF Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Overpowered Uzumaki Naruto
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 20,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22643260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namikaze1997/pseuds/Namikaze1997
Summary: After a brutal beating at the hands of a mob Naruto meets his tenant and gets given the tools to become what he's truly meant to be: the ultimate ninja
Relationships: Fuu of Takigakure/Uzumaki Naruto, Haku/Uzumaki Naruto, Hyuuga Hinata/Uzumaki Naruto, Kyuubi | Nine-tails | Kurama/Uzumaki Naruto, Mitarashi Anko/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1: Meeting the tenant

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime/manga that I use in this story **

Hello, internet my name is namikaze1997 and welcome to my first ever fanfiction entitled Naruto Uzumaki: The Ultimate Ninja, I hope you enjoy it. just a few disclaimers before we begin. First, in this story, it will be godlike Naruto and multi bloodline Naruto. It will also be Naruto x harem and I will be incorporating ideas from other anime/manga including but not limited to One Piece and Fairy Tail if you don't like don't read. Now that that's out of the way let's get on to the story!

"People talking"

'People thinking'

**"Tailed beasts/higher beings talking"**

**'Tailed beasts/higher beings thinking'**

_ **Jutsu/attack names** _

* * *

**Chapter one: Meeting the tenant**

October 10th The Village Hidden In The Leaves 4 years after the Nine Tails attack

It was a warm relaxing evening in the Village Hidden In the leaves it was mostly peaceful except for one part of the village where a group of drunken villagers was chasing a 4-year-old, he was pretty short with spikey golden blonde hair, blue eyes and three whisker like birthmarks on each cheek, this boy was Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto was running, he was being chased by a mob of villagers, but he had no idea why they were chasing him. He had just gone out to enjoy the festival celebrating the nine tails defeat by the fourth Hokage. it was his birthday so he wanted to enjoy it with everyone else but everyone looked at him with cold hateful eyes. Then he bumped into someone who smelt heavily of liquor and when he saw Naruto he said: "hey it's the demon brat." Then people started chasing him. That was five minutes ago, and so far Naruto had been able to outmanoeuvre the mob but they were getting closer and he was getting tired. Then he turned into an alley and paled when he realized that it was a dead end. He turned around trying to get away but they were already there blocking the way out. They slowly backed him into the wall, with sadistic grins on their faces they started beating him using whatever they could get their hands on. Some were even using kunai, they were yelling things like "die demon" and "this is for my family" Naruto was screaming until finally he fell into blissful unconsciousness but they just kept on going. Suddenly an earth wall sprouted behind them and three people landed between the mob and Naruto the person in the middle was an elderly man with a grey goatee and many wrinkles and liver spots. He was wearing a red full-length kimono tied with a white sash and a white haori and the Hokage's hat. This was Hiruzen Sarutobi the third Hokage on his right was a male ANBU with a dog mask and gravity-defying silver hair, and the person on his left was a female ANBU with a cat mask and long flowing purple hair. Hiruzen took a second to look around before yelling out "WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" An especially brave (or foolish) villager said "lord third we were finishing what the fourth started, we were killing the demon!" there was a roar of assent from the assembled crowd Hiruzen sighed, why couldn't these people see Naruto for what he truly was. Finally, he said, "the only demons I see here are you. ANBU take them to Ibiki, tell him not to hold back." "Yes sir." they both said they then started knocking people out left and right and once they were all knocked out the ANBU took them to be interrogated, while that was happening Hiruzen turned towards Naruto and what he saw made him tremble. Naruto was covered in blood and he had cuts and bruises all over his body. It was truly a gruesome sight, Hiruzen picked him up and took him to the hospital.

* * *

Naruto's Mindscape after he had been knocked out

Naruto woke up in some kind of a sewer looking around. He said "what happened? The last thing I remember was passing out, did they throw me in a sewer?" seeing only one way out Naruto started walking down the dark dank hallways. after what seemed like hours of walking he came to a giant room big enough to fit ten Hokage towers. In front of him was a giant pair of gates with a paper with the kanji for seal in the middle acting as a lock. The weirdest thing was he could hear what sounded like a girl crying. Hesitating slightly Naruto called out "hello, is anyone there" hearing no answer except for the continued sobbing, Naruto gathered his courage and walked into the cage, it was very dark and he could barely see anything but eventually he came across what looked like a crying teenage girl but the only feature he could really make out was her long crimson red hair "um hello" he called out, it seems she finally heard him because she looked up and when she saw him she immediately started bowing and saying **"I'm sorry!** **I'm sorry!** **I'm sorry!"** Naruto was confused so he asked, "um why are you sorry?" She stood up and he could finally see her fully to say she was beautiful would be an understatement, she was breathtaking. as he had seen before she had crimson red hair that reached her waist, she had a regal heart-shaped face and red eyes with black slits as irises. she looked to be around eighteen and she stood at around 5ft 8" and She was wearing a white kimono tied by a red sash. Naruto was so entranced by her beauty he almost missed what she said next **"I was saying sorry because I am the reason those people hurt you"** her voice was as smooth as silk and was very powerful. in a very confused manner, Naruto all sked "how can you have caused that? I don't even know you, who are you anyway?" The woman replied **"my name is Akane** **Otsutsuki, but you would know me better by my title. I am the Nine Tailed Fox."** "But how can that be? The Nine Tails was killed by the fourth Hokage," Naruto asked perplexed and a little bit scared. **"That's what you were told but the truth is that we tailed beasts cannot be killed, so the fourth Hokage did the only thing he could do to defeat me, he sealed me into you"** she replied solemnly. Naruto finally understood. all the glares and all the hatred, It all made sense now. "Why me though, why choose me?" Naruto asked, pain lacing his voice. Akane paused for a moment, contemplating whether to tell him the truth or not. In the end, she decided that Naruto deserved the truth, even if it would cause him some pain, it would also answer one of his most fervent questions. Finally, she answered. **"He did it because he believed in you, he believed you could use my power for good and he did it because he couldn't ask another father to use their son if he wasn't willing to use his own son."** It took a minute for Naruto to grasp what that statement meant but when he did his mind was blown he could barely believe it but it made sense and he didn't think that Akane would lie to him but just to be sure he asked. "Are you saying that the fourth Hokage was my dad, what about my mum do you know who she is? Did she hate me like everyone else?" when he said the last question his voice broke he didn't want to believe his mother could hate him but she wasn't here so it was a possibility. Akane swiftly replied **"yes your father was the fourth Hokage, Minato Namikaze as for your mother her name was Kushina Uzumaki, the Red Hot-Blooded Habanero,** **she was a kunoichi originally from the village hidden by the whirling tides she was also my previous jinchuriki. They both loved you very much, they loved you so much that they died for** **you"** Naruto was so happy, growing up he had been told that his parents had abandoned him, that they hated him and now he found out that they loved him, it was an amazing feeling. Then he remembered what else she said: "um what did you mean when you said my mum was your previous jinchuriki, what even is a jinchuriki." Akane answered **"a jinchuriki is a person who has had a tailed beast sealed within them so when I said that your mother was my previous jinchuriki is that she was the previous person I was sealed in, just for your information I was actually sealed in two people before you, one was your mother and the other was named Mito Uzumaki she was the wife of the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju."** for Naruto this only raised more questions but he decided to save most of them for later and only ask the most pressing ones "if you were sealed in my mum how did you get out and why did you attack the village that night, also what happened to my parents?" Akane was all too happy to answer so she said **"okay I'll tell you but you might as well sit down, this might take a while"** once they were seated Akane began **"one thing you should know is that when a female jinchuriki gives birth their seal weakens considerably, knowing this your father and the third Hokage had your mother give birth to you in one of your fathers safe houses just outside of the village with the thirds personal ANBU as security. however somehow a masked man with a Sharingan managed to breach the security he then separated your father from your mother by holding you, hostage then he proceeded to unseal me from your mother and take control of me to attack the village, you should know that after a jinchuriki has their tailed beast extracted they die, but your mother was able to live for a few more hours because of her Uzumaki heritage. the next thing I knew I was in the village being attacked. My guess is that your father managed to free me from the masked man's control. Even though I had been freed I kept on attacking because the leaf village was responsible for keeping me prisoner for so long I was just so angry and I let it cloud my judgement. Then your father arrived and was able to teleport me away, afterwards he brought you and your mother to where I was, your mother proceeded to bind me with her adamantine sealing chains, a jutsu that allowed her to create chains from her chakra. Afterwards, your parents had an argument about whether or not to make you a jinchuriki meanwhile your father sealed half of my chakra into himself with the dead demon consuming seal, which costs the casters life to perform. he also put you on the ritual alter for the eight trigrams sealing style."** Akane told Naruto, then her voice turned pensive for the next part as if she was scared of his reaction. She continued **"I saw you on the altar and I realised that your father meant to seal me in you and because your father had sealed half of my chakra into himself I had gotten smaller so your mother's chains had gotten looser and I was able to move a bit so I may have tried to kill you but before my claw could get to you your parents jumped in front of it, sacrificing themselves so that you could live. Then your parents said some last word to you and finally, your father sealed me into you along with some of his and your mother's chakra to help you with controlling my chakra and also so they could see you again. I will say again that I am truly sorry, my actions were reprehensible and caused you much pain. all I can say in my defence is that I was just so upset with humans seeing me as no more than a weapon or some mindless beast and sealing me away to be completely alone. Again I am very sorry"** After finishing her explanation Akane bowed and waited for the scorn and hatred that Naruto would surely show towards her, but none was forthcoming. Naruto didn't know what to think or how to feel, part of him wanted to blame Akane for his life being how it was thus far but he realised that it wasn't entirely her fault she had been controlled for most of the attack and he could kind of understand her anger at the village and her reluctance in getting sealed. he also knew how terrible it was to be lonely so he said "I'm not very happy with what you did, continuing to fight the village ana minute before saying but I understand where you were coming from and I forgive you. now I would like to discuss where our relationship will go after this and what we should do after this. Personally, I would like to be friends with you, I would like us to be able to help each other as much as possible I would also love to learn from you, I bet you know even more than old man Hokage!" Akane was ecstatic, Naruto didn't hate her, he wanted to be her friend! She was also more than happy to help him and teach him as much as possible, she just wanted one thing so she answered **"I would love to be your friend, I would also be happy to help you out and teach you, I will even let you use my chakra I just want one favour from you."** "And whats that?" Naruto asked. Akane answered **"I would appreciate it if you could change your mindscape into something more comfortable it"s not very nice living in a** **sewer."** Naruto then said, "I'd be happy to do that but I'm not sure how, or if it's even possible." Akane answered, **"it's perfectly possible, all you need to do is focus on what you want the mindscape to look like and it will change to your will."** Naruto nodded, closed his eyes and concentrated on what he wanted the mindscape to look like then suddenly a ripple expanded out from him leaving a white expanse with a giant gate stretching endlessly upwards and outwards. Then another ripple came outward replacing the white ground with green, but not just green, it was grass! There was also trees and animals, overall it looked like they were in a forest but it still had the gate and sewer like halfway on the other side. Also inside of the gate, near where they were was a modest Japanese style home. seeing all this Akane teared up, then she hugged Naruto while saying **"thank you ! Thank you! Thank you!"** Akane was hugging Naruto so tightly that he couldn't breathe and started turning blue, then he gasped out, "Akane, stop, can't breathe." Akane, realising what was happening let Naruto go. Sporting a fierce blush on her face, Akane said **"sorry, I was just so happy. Thank you for all this."** Naruto replied, "it's fine, I'm just glad you like it. um, are you okay? You look kind of red" Akane sputtered out **"it's nothing, I'm fine"** even though Naruto found the way Akane said that answer kind of weird, he decided to accept it as the truth and move on to other things, so he said "okay, anyway I'd like your opinion on something that I have been thinking about." Akane replied, **"sure, go ahead."** So Naruto said "do you think I should tell old man Hokage about all this, me finding out about you and my parents I mean, I want to trust him it's just I'm not sure I can after all the things he's lied to me about." Akane thought for a minute before saying **"I think you can trust him, he truly seems to have your best interests at heart, also I think that he might have had a good reason to keep your parentage a secret, although I do think he should have told you about being my jinchuriki before something like this happened. Also I think you should ask him about living in your parents house, it will be a lot easier to train if you lived there."** Naruto nodded and said "ok that's what I'll do then thank you for telling me the truth, I guess I'll see you the next time I sleep" so saying naruto started getting up and made to leave before hearing a mysterious voice that sounded like thousands of people at once say, **"just one moment, Naruto Uzumaki"**

* * *

And that's it! Thank you for reading Naruto Uzumaki: The Ultimate Ninja please leave a review I would love to hear your opinion on the story also feel free to follow and favourite wel that's it for me. This is Namikaze1997 signing off


	2. Chapter 2: Gifts from Kami

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime/manga that I use in this story**

Hello Internet and welcome back to the second chapter of Naruto Uzumaki: The Ultimate Ninja. Thank you for all your support so far I really appreciate it. Now without further ado here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy!

* * *

"People talking"

'People thinking'

'People thinking'

**"Tailed beasts/summons/higher beings talking"**

**'Tailed beasts/summons/higher beings thinking'**

_**Jutsu/attack names** _

* * *

**Chapter 2: Gifts from Kami**

Naruto's mindscape while he's in the hospital

As Naruto was making to leave, a mysterious voice that sounds like thousands of voices at once said **"just one moment, Naruto Uzumaki".** Then suddenly there was a blinding light in front of Naruto and when it was gone there was a person standing there. This person was a woman who looked to be around twenty years old. She had tanned skin with an average figure with golden blonde hair, her face was oval shaped and she had full red lips. Her most defining feature was definitely her eyes, they were a majestic blue that held what seemed to be infinite knowledge and wisdom and she was wearing regal white robes with gold accents.

When Naruto saw the woman he said: "hey who are you and how did you get into my mindscape?" Akane, who had gone as stiff as a board as soon as she saw the woman said: **"um Naruto, you probably shouldn't talk to her that way, this woman is probably the most powerful being in existence."** Naruto looked between Akane and the supposedly strongest being in existence with boggled eyes while the woman just laughed melodiously and said **"it's alright, Akane Otsutsuki I actually find Naruto's attitude very refreshing, having people grovelling to you gets kind of annoying sometimes. Anyway, allow me to properly introduce myself, my name is Kami, I am the goddess of life, creation and light and I am here to offer you some gifts."** Naruto confusedly asked "what kind of gifts and why me there are thousands of other people you could choose so why me? Also, I'm guessing there's some kind of catch to these gifts otherwise you wouldn't be giving them to me" Kami, who was very impressed by Naruto's analysis answered **"the gifts that I will be giving you will be things to help you be stronger and the reason I chose you is because you are one of the kindest people in the world despite being hated by the general populace of your village also, you are the one prophecised to br** **ing peace to the elemental nations, and that is the catch. When I give you these gifts I want you to promise me to do your best to bring peace to this world and end the cycle of hatred that the world is trapped in. Just so you know this is something that your father tried and failed at during his lifetime, it was his dream to see peace. So what say you Naruto Uzumaki, will you take these gifts and the task that comes with them?"** Naruto contemplated for a moment on whether to take on such a heavy burden, when he came to a decision he said "ok I'll do it you have my word but I will also become the greatest Hokage, is that alright with you, Kami?" Kami replied **"that's fine naruto, becoming Hokage is a fine goal. Now for your gifts."** after saying that she raised her hand, suddenly a ball of light appeared in her hand then flew into Naruto's chest. Naruto felt different, especially in his eyes which felt really weird so he said: "what was that?" Kami replied **"that was me modifying your body and chakra, the first of your gifts. the first thing I did was give you a dojutsu which is an eye based Kekkei Genkai"** Naruto interrupted and asked "what's a Kekkei Genkai" Kami replied " **a kekkei genkai, or bloodline limit is a special ability that is inherited through genetics, usually in clans. Kekkei Genkai are divided into three types: dojutsu which as I said are abilities based around the eyes, chakra based which allows a person to combine two elemental natures together to form a sub-element and body-based which allow a user to change their body in some way."** Naruto nodded in understanding and said, "ok I think I get it but what is the dojutsu you're giving me?" Kami replied by saying **"the dojutsu I gave you is called the Kamigan and it has all the powers of the Rinnegan, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and the Tenseigan, all of which are powerful dojutsu in their own right."** Naruto confusedly said, "I've never heard of any of these dojutsu, what are they ànd what are their powers?" Kami replied, **"well the Rinnegan was the dojutsu originally manifested by Hagoromo Otsutsuki, more widely known as the sage of six paths."** Naruto interrupted, saying "wait doesn't this sage of six paths have the same surname as you Akane? Are you related to him or something?" Akane replied **"yes the sage and I have the same name, although we're not technically related. You see, old man Hagoromo was the one that created us tailed beasts so he was kind of like our father so I asked him if I could take on his surname and he allowed it."** after Akane said this Kami continued her explanation. **"As I was saying, it is said that in times of disorder, one who wields the Rinnegan is sent down from the heavens to become either a 'god of creation' who will calm the world or a 'god of destruction'** **who will reduce everything to nothingness. The Rinnegan is characterised by a ripple pattern that spreads over the eyeball."** After saying this, Kami held up her hand and an image of an eye that was purple and had the aforementioned ripple pattern on it appeared above Kami's hand. Naruto looked at it in awe and said: "wow, so that's the Rinnegan, it looks pretty awesome but what does it do?" Kami replied " **The Rinnegan grants the wielder a wide range of abilities without any known chakra requirement to keep the eyes active. The Rinnegan is able to see chakra, as well as its flow within the body and the activated tenketsu of the Eight Gates, but cannot see through obstructions such as smoke bombs. One who possesses the Rinnegan can easily master any jutsu a** **s well as all five nature transformations** **they also have perfect chakra control, can create black receivers into which they can transmit their chakra, fully decipher the stone tablet written by Hagoromo, and counter the effects of the Infinite Tsukuyomi."** as Kami was talking Naruto got pretty confused by some things she said so he asked "wait a minute what the hell are tenketsu and the eight gates, also what Are nature transformations, what's this tablet that was written by the sage of six paths and what is this Infinite Tsukuyomi?" Kami sighed and said **"well tenketsu or chakra points are nodes from which chakra can be released. The human body has 361 tenketsu, each of which is located along the chakra pathway system which is like veins for chakra. Most ninja, even experienced jonin, are only able to release chakra from the tenketsu on their hands or feet in order to augment their physical strength. Members of the Hyūga clan are uniquely able to expel chakra from any or all of their tenketsu, and have created jutsu to specifically take advantage of that.** **The Eight Gates are eight specific tenketsu on a person's Chakra Pathway System which limit the overall flow of chakra within a person's body and therefore a persons strength, the reason this is needed lis because if a person used their full strength their body would rip itself apart. Through intense training one can learn to open the gates to surpass their limits at the cost of damage to their body.** **Nature Transformation** **is an advanced form of chakra control that entails the moulding and defining of the nature of one's chakra, altering its properties and characteristics for use in techniques. Nature transformation is one of two necessary components for creating or modifying a technique, the second component being shape transformation. While nature transformation changes the properties of the chakra, shape transformation changes the actual form and movement, altering its abilities**. **There are 5 basic nature transformations, fire, wind, lightning, earth and water** **which are the foundation of all elemental ninjutsu. They are so vital to the shinobi lifestyle that each of the Five Great Shinobi Countries is named after one of the five. Each element is naturally weaker than and stronger than another: fire is strong against wind and weak against water, wind is strong against lightning and weak against fire, lightning is strong against earth and weak against wind, earth is strong against water and weak against lightning, and water is strong against fire and weak against earth.** **Basically, if an elemental technique is put against another elemental technique of the same level, but of a stronger nature, then the technique with the superior nature will prevail. However, a technique with a weaker nature can overpower a technique with a stronger nature if the former is of a higher level. For example, fire can overpower a water technique if it is first strengthened by a wind technique.** **In general, every person's chakra has an affinity towards one of the five basic nature transformations. Affinity can at times be genetic, or at least common to a particular family; most members of the Uchiha clan have an affinity towards the Fire nature. One's affinity can be determined using pieces of paper made from a special type of tree that is grown and fed with chakra. When this Chakra Paper is exposed to even the slightest hint of chakra, it reacts according to the chakra's latent element: if it's fire the paper burns and turns to ash, if it's wind the paper splits, if it's lightning the paper crinkles, if it's earth the paper crumbles to dust and if it's water the paper gets wet.** **Shinobi have an easier time learning to create and control a chakra nature that matches their affinity, although even then it may take a number of years. Shinobi are not limited to the nature they have an affinity for, and it is, in fact, common for jonin to have mastered two natures. Although it is technically possible to master all five natures, it is very rare because of how much of training is involved; Hashirama Senju, Tobirama Senju, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Orochimaru and Mu are the only shinobi known to have done so via normal means.** **Aside from the five elemental nature transformations, there are two nature transformations that are the source of all non-elemental techniques, such as the Shadow Imitation Technique, Multi-Size Technique, medical ninjutsu, genjutsu, etc. There is Yin Release, based on the imagination and spiritual energy of a shinobi, and Yang Release, based on the vitality and physical energy of a shinobi. Together, they are used to perform Yin–Yang Release. And as I said earlier there are also kekkei genkai that allow people to combine two basic chakra natures to create a new element, such as Wood Release and Ice Release.** **As for the stone tablet written by Hagaromo Otsutsuki, it's just what it sounds like, it's a stone tablet that hagoromo wrote for any descendants of his elder son. Finally, the Infinite Tsukuyomi is a genjutsu** **that traps the entire world in an illusion, enslaving them in a dream so that their chakra may be drawn upon by the user of the jutsu."** Naruto nodded and said, "ok I think I understand now, please continue what you were saying." Kami replied **"thank you, now as I was saying these abilities are not the only ones a Rinnegan user has, p** **ossessing the Rinnegan grants the user a family of abilities collectively known as the Six Paths Technique: control over attractive forces, repulsive forces and gravity with the Deva Path; the ability to mechanise one's body with the Asura Path; soul extraction through the Human Path; the menagerie of summons available to the Animal Path; chakra absorption through the Preta Path; and access to the King of Hell through the Naraka Path. These abilities can be distributed to the Six Paths of Pain — six bodies embedded with black receivers, which the user can control remotely. A seventh ability, the Outer Path, is said to allow the user to preside over life and death, granting the ability to revive th** **e dead. The user is also able to manifest chakra chains to control the tailed beasts. The dojutsu also grants the user a shared field of vision with the Six Paths of Pain, the King of Hell, and the Animal Path's summons all of which possess copies of the Rinnegan. That is basically all there is to know about the Rinnegan, there are s few things I didn't tell you but that will come in due time."** Naruto said, "wow the Rinnegan is really powerful, imagine what I could do with it and you haven't even said anything about the Eternal Mangekyo sharingan or the Tenseigan yet." Kami replied **"trust me, by the time I'm done with you, you'll have the potential to be the most powerful person in the world. Now onto the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan is an evolved form of the Mangekyo Sharingan which is itself an evolved form of the S** **haringan, the Sharingan is the dojutsu of the Uchiha clan that appears selectively amongst its members, the Sharingan's appearance is of a red iris with three tomoe and a black pupil, although when it is first awakened it starts with one tomoe and gains the other two as the user masters the Sharingan."** After Kami said this she again held up her hand, but this time an image of the sharingan appeared. Then she continued **"the Sharingan has two broad abilities, the 'eye of insight' and the 'eye of hypnotism'. Though these abilities are not literally restricted to certain eyes.** **Even within these two categories, there may exist several distinct though similar abilities. The eye of insight gives the user the ability to** **see chakra, giving it colour in order to distinguish it by its composition and source. Though not as capable in this regard as the Byakugan, it can see chakra through some but not all obstructions and detect irregularities in a person's or their own chakra flow, such as those caused by genjutsu influence, thus making the user immune to most genjutsu. It also grants the user** **incredible clarity of perception, enabling them to read lips or mimic something like pencil movements. In combat, this allows them to see fast-moving objects and, once fully developed, offers some amount of predictive capabilities: they can anticipate an opponent's next move based on the slightest muscle tension in their body and act accordingly to dodge or intercept. They can also read the enemy's hand seals to give them an insight of the performed technique's nature, regardless of the speed of performance, so long as the hands are not physically hidden from view. Although a Sharingan user can see these things, they also need the physical ability to actually act on the visual information. The third and final ability of the eye of insight is that** **the user is able to copy almost any jutsu they see, memorising ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy. They can then either perform that jutsu or modify it to suit their needs. The eye of hypnotism grants the user the ability to** **perform what is generically called Genjutsu: Sharingan. While there are various manifestations and purposes of the ability, the better known one is to, through eye contact, suggest thoughts and actions to a target, coercing them to divulge information or act in a particular way, potentially without the target's awareness. In extreme cases, the Sharingan user can take complete control of the target's body, forcing them to do exactly as the controller wishes; this control is visually indicated by the Sharingan's design appearing in the target's eye. The Uchiha are particularly infamous for using this ability on the Nine-Tails, and in fact, can enter its or another tailed beasts' jinchūriki's subconscious to more precisely control the beast's chakra. Multiple targets can be taken control of in this way, though the more divided the user's attention is, the easier it is for targets to escape this control. And w** **hile not an ability per se, the Sharingan user can appear as if they are able to "see the future". First, the user must perfectly mimic every move their opponent makes and possibly their thoughts and words through careful observation. Then, they suggest an action to the opponent such as hand seals for a technique that the opponent and Sharingan user already know and copy that. With these things done, the user can complete the action even before the opponent does, possibly using the Sharingan's genjutsu to confuse or delay them.** **In addition to these abilities there are two other jutsu that a Sharingan user can perform: Izanagi allows the user to warp reality for a short time, changing reality into illusion and illusion into reality, thus escaping death and rewriting destiny; Izanami traps the victim in an infinite loop disregarding the target's five senses, specifically designed as a reprimand for those who would abuse Izanagi. Use of either ability causes the Sharingan with which it is performed to be blinded afterwards, and for that reason the Uchiha classified them as** **forbidden jutsu, don't worry though, I've modified your dojutsu so that if you use these jutsu it won't make the eye you performed the jutsu with go blind.** After telling Naruto all this information Kami paused for a minute or so to let Nairuto take it in, then after seeing that he had no questions she continued. **"As I said before the Mangekyo Sharingan is an evolved form of the Sharingan, what I didn't mention is that only a select few Uchihas have ever awakened it, in fact currently only four people have ever awoken it.** **A Mangekyo Sharingan is distinguished from a normal Sharingan by its appearance, which changes the form of the tomoe seal. The exact design differs for each user, though all resemble pinwheels. It is initially awakened by the trauma suffered from witnessing the death of someone close to the user. Uchiha have historically misunderstood this criteria as the user needing to be responsible for the person's death, and for that reason they developed the practice of killing their closest friends in order to gain the Mangekyo Sharingan.** **The Mangekyo Sharingan retains all of the sharingan's generic abilities, such as casting genjutsu and the ability to distinguish chakra. In addition to these, the Mangekyo grants powerful abilities that differ from user to use, though you will have access to all of the Mangekyo Sharingan's abilities. The abilities are Tsukuyomi, an extremely powerful genjutsu that distorts the victim's perception of time, Amaterasu, which spawns inextinguishable black flames at the user's focal point, the ability to shape the Amaterasu's flames, Kotoamatsukami,** **a powerful genjutsu that manipulates a target's thoughts completely without anyone, including the target, having the slightest idea that they were being controlled. However, this technique can't be used with the same eye again until after a prolonged period of time, though this drawback won't apply to you, you'll be able to use it as often as you want, two versions of Kamui, the ability to** **teleport targets to and from Kamui's Dimension though in different manners. There is** **close-range Kamui, teleporting the user or those they're in contact with. By teleporting only parts of their body there, they can in effect seamlessly pass through other matter, an** **d long-range Kamui, creating a barrier around a target that teleports them. And finally, Susanoo, which is** **a gigantic, humanoid avatar made of the user's chakra which surrounds them and fights on their behalf. It is the strongest ability available to those who have awakened the Mangekyo Sharingan in both eyes.** **The Mangekyo Sharingan's abilities drain a considerable amount of chakra when performed. Using them comes with a certain sensation that sensors can feel, although it doesn't show which technique is being prepared. The eye's usage and activity also place a great strain on the user themselves, wearing at their body and causing deterioration to their vision until eventually over-usage leaves them blind. Their vision can be restored by transplanting the Mangekyō Sharingan of an Uchiha with strong blood tie ideally a sibling, this awakens the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. The Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan's design is a combination of the two Uchiha's Mangekyo Sharingans. It has the same abilities as the Mangekyo sharingan with noticeably less chakra consumption and no risk of blindness. And that is all you need to know about the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, are there any questions you have before I continue?"** Naruto replied "no, but wow the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan is pretty powerful, not as powerful as the Rinnegan but pretty powerful. The Tenseigan is next right? I hope it's just as cool as the other two." Kami answered **"yes, well the Tenseigan is a Dojutsu that was manifested by Hamura Otsutsuki who was the brother of Hagoromo Otsutsuki. It is an evolved form of the Byakugan. The Byakugan is the Dojutsu of the Hyuga and Otsutsuki clans,** **this dōjutsu usually is manifested as very distinctive eyes, characterised by their enlarged and featureless white irides with no visible pupils. While active, the pupils become more distinct and the veins near their temples bulge."** after saying this Kami once again held up her hand and a featureless white eye appeared above it. She then continued. **"Unlike other dōjutsu, the Byakugan is normally available to its users from birth, and on rarer occasions, the dōjutsu can be awakened. As for its abilities, t** **he Byakugan gives the user a near 360º diameter field of vision, with one blind spot at the back of the neck above the first thoracic vertebra. The range of this vision varies between users and can be improved with training.** **Its vision can penetrate through any solid objects or obstructions and likewise remains unaffected by blinding interferences, though certain barriers may distort the Byakugan's vision. The Byakugan is able to follow high-speed movements, which allows the wielder to analyse their opponent's actions, and allows the user to predict and better react to them.** **The Byakugan is also able to see chakra to a higher degree than the Sharingan, such as identifying where a person's chakra signature originates from. It can discern certain types of clones from the real person. Its ability to see chakra is acute enough to see the chakra pathway system and the 361 tenketsu that run along it. The Hyūga have devised a fighting style known as the Gentle Fist to take advantage of this ability, wherein they strike an opponent's tenketsu to either seal or forcibly open them, thus giving the user complete control over their opponent's chakra.**

 **The Byakugan can also decipher whether or not genjutsu is being used on either the wielder or others, and according to Hagoromo, the Byakugan can also be used to extend the range of genjutsu. That is pretty much all there is to know about the Byakuga and that brings us to the Tenseigan as I said earlier the Tenseigan was manifested by Hamura Otsutsuki.** **It is characterised by blue pupils and irides which contain a white, floral pattern. The Tenseigan has access to all the abilities of the Byakugan without the Byakugan's blind spot, in addition to this, t** **he Tenseigan allows the user to control attractive and repulsive forces, similar to the Rinnegan's Deva Path. With the complete Tenseigan, the user is able to enter Tenseigan Chakra Mode, which grants the user enhanced physical capabilities, the ability to fly, as well as a number of Truth-Seeking Balls, comprised of all five nature transformations and Yin–Yang Release. And finally, by infusing the balls with Tenseigan chakra, it is possible to utilise additional powerful techniques. That is everything you need to know about the Tenseigan and the Kamigan, do you have any questions before I continue with what else I gave you?"** Naruto said, "I have two questions first what does the Kamigan look like, secondly how do I activate and deactivate it?" Kami answered, **"well the Kamigan is a blue eye that has a ripple pattern like the Rinnegan with three tomoe on the first three ripples, and to activate and deactivate it you just add or remove chakra from your eyes."** Naruto nodded and said, "I think I understand now, please continue with what you were going to say." Kami replied **"very well, I will now tell you about the other parts of your first gift. The second part of the gift is that I have enhanced your already large chakra reserves from having Akane sealed in you and being an Uzumaki, now by the time you become a genin you will have as much chakra as multiple kage and by the time you are in your prime, you will have as much chakra as Kaguya Otsutsuki, the sage of six path's mother who you'll learn about later. The next part is that as well as having access to all basic elemental nature transformations through the Rinnegan you will also have access to Yin Release, Yang release and Yin-Yang Release. Additionally, I have given you multiple kekkei genkai, two kekkei tota and a kekkei mora"** after Kami said this Naruto butted in and said, "um what are kekkei tota and kekkei mora?" Kami answered **"well a kekkei tota is an advanced form of a chakra based kekkei genkai where instead of combining two basic nature transformations to create a new nature transformation you combine three basic nature transformations. As for kekkei mora they are** **an advanced branch of jutsu unique to Kaguya Otsutsuki and her direct bloodline."** Naruto replied "ok, sorry for asking so many questions it's just I don't understand some of what you're saying ya know." Kami replied **"it's alright, now as I was saying, the kekkei genkai I gave you are Wood Release, Ice Release, Lava Release, Magnet Release, Boil Release, Scorch Release, Storm Release and Explosion release. The kekkei tota I gave you are dust release which combines** **earth, wind, and fire-based chakra to create pulverising force. The techniques of this nature initially form as a small three-dimensional object composed of chakra that forms between the user's hands. When the technique is released, the form expands and surrounds the target. This nature allows the user to manipulate molecules, giving them the ability to disintegrate anything on a molecular level within the boundaries of the three-dimensional form.** **A** **nd plasma release which combines fire, wind, and lightning-based chakra to create superheated plasma which you can control at will, this gas can vaporise almost anything. The kekkei mora I gave you is called All Killing Ash bones, a** **certain-kill technique, the user hardens their own bones and protrudes them out of the skin, and then fires these weaponised structures from their back or from their palms at the intended target. When these bones pierce a living organism, the bone and target starts to deteriorate at a molecular level, disintegrating the victim and reducing their bodies to nothing more than a pile of ash. Those are all the kekkei genkai, kekkei tota and kekkei Mora I gave you. Now I will tell you about the final part of your first gift, the final part of your first gift is that I gave you another energy source, this energy is called magic energy and it is used to perform magic."** When Kami said that Naruto got very excited and asked "magic, you mean real magic?" while bouncing around like he had a tonne of caffeine. Kami answered **"yes, real magic, not tricks also this magic can be as powerful or even more powerful than jutsu"** then Naruto asked "what kind of magic is it and how am I going to learn it, I have no one to teach me" Naruto got a bit depressed at that last declaration before Kami knocked him out of his stupor by saying **"the type of magic is a secret and your next gift will take care of who will teach you to use magic"**

Before Naruto could ask any more questions, Kami clicked her fingers and a giant scroll appeared and rolled open on the ground. Looking at the scroll with a confused expression naruto asked: "what is this scroll and what does it have to do with getting someone to teach me how to use magic?" Kami replied, **"this is a summoning contract if you sign it with blood and add fingerprints from one hand you will be able to summon the group of animals this contract is linked to with the summoning jutsu and these animals will teach you magic."** Naruto looked at Kami and asked, "what kind of animal is this contract with?" Kami answered **"that's a surprise but I promise you that you will not be disappointed with signing this contract"** Naruto nodded and said, "ok so I sign the contract in my blood and put my fingerprints under it, right?" Kami nodded and Naruto proceeded to bite his right thumb, sign his name on the scroll and put his right hand's fingerprints under his signature. Kami saw that Naruto had written Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze as his name and said: **"why did you write Uzumaki-Namikaze as your last name Naruto?"** Naruto replied "it's because I want to honour both of my parents, I want to have both of their surnames with me forever it makes me feel closer to them somehow" Kami smiled and said **"that's perfectly understandable Naruto"** then there was a minute of silence before Naruto asked "so how do I summon these animals?" Kami replied **"first you draw a little blood from the hand you signed the contract with, then you go through the hand signs boar, dog, bird, monkey and ram** **and then plant the hand you signed the contract with at the location you wish to summon the creature. The amount of chakra used during the summoning determines how powerful the summoned creature can be. Don't try it now though, do it when you have plenty of time and space available to you, summons can be pretty big and they'll probably want to talk to you about what your magic is and how they're going to train you."**

After giving naruto a minute to take things in, Kami said **"alright now I'm going to give you your next gift."** after saying that Kami held up her hand and another orb speared above it and flew into Naruto's chest. After that happened Naruto asked Kami "what did you just do?" Kami replied **"I just gave you an ability called Haki"** "Haki, what's Haki?" Naruto asked in bewilderment. Kami explained **"Haki is a mysterious power that is found in every living being in the world. It is not that different from the typical senses. However, most people do not notice it or fail to awaken it. Broadly speaking, there are two types of Haki available to everyone, given the proper training; however, there is a third type that only one in a million people are said to possess. These types of H** **aki are Observation Haki, which** **allows the user to sense the presence of others, even if they are concealed from view or too far to see naturally, it also allows the user to predict the opponents attacks and more easily dodge if they have enough skill, Armament Haki, which** **allows the user to use their spirit to create, in essence, an invisible armour around themselves, t** **his armour can be used to defend against attacks that would normally harm the user.** **Naturally, this 'invisible armour' can also be used as a weapon to strike others with. It can be used to augment the user's own physical attacks, projected ahead of the user as pure brute force, or imbued into weapons to increase their effectiveness. Any attack and/or weapon enhanced by Busoshoku Haki hits immensely harder than it would normally without it. The final type of Haki, the one that only one in a million people can use is Conquerors Haki, which** **grants the user the ability to dominate the wills of others. The most common usage of it is using it to exert the user's willpower onto those with weak wills and rendering them unconscious."** in an awed voice Naruto said, "wow this haki stuff sure sounds powerful, how come I haven't heard of it before?" Kami answered, **"that's because both Haki and magic are from completely different worlds from other dimensions."** Naruto, whose mind had just been blown asked "you mean there are other worlds out there, with their own civilisation and everything? That's pretty amazing." Kami replied **"I guess it is, sometimes I forget how amazing the universe is because was much as I've seen the beauty of the universe I've also seen all the darkness of the universe."** at that Kami turned pretty sombre for a minute before picking herself up and saying **"sorry for going all doom and gloom on you that usually doesn't happen. anyway, we should move on to your next gift."**

after saying that Kami clicked her fingers and 17 strange looking fruit with swirls on them appeared at her feet. In a perplexed voice, Naruto asked: "um so my next gift is a bunch of strange looking fruit?" Kami replied, **"yes but these aren't just your ordinary fruit, these are called Devil Fruit and by eating them you can gain great power."** Naruto asked "what kind of power?" Kami replied **"well there are three types of Devil Fruit, Paramecia, Zoan and logia. Paramecia Devil Fruits** **give the user a power that can affect their body, manipulate the environment, or produce substances. Basically, any Devil Fruit that isn't a Zoan or Logia is in this category. Zoan Devil Fruits allow** **the user to transform into another species and inter-species hybrid forms at will. Zoan types are especially effective in close combat. There are also two subcategories of Zoan Devil Fruits: Ancient Zoan Devil Fruits, which allow the user to transform into an ancient animal and Mythical Zoan Devil Fruits, which allow the user to transform into mythical animals. Finally, there are Logia Devil Fruits, which allow the** **user the ability to become, create, and control an element or force of nature. A common trait among Logia Devil Fruit powers is that of intangibility, and the ability to reform one's elemental body if its structure is disrupted in any way, often from physical attacks. However, this isn't a requirement."** Naruto looked at Kami in awe and said: "wow, these devil fruits are pretty powerful, how do you even fight someone you can't touch?" Kami replied **"well Devil Fruit users have two weaknesses. The first, which you don't have to worry about, is that Devil Fruit users can't swim, they are unable to move when submerged in water, the second is that Armament Haki** **has the ability to bypass the powers of a Devil Fruit user whose body has been altered by their fruit in any way, touching the 'substantial body' beneath whatever protection the fruit provides, such as the case of body-altering Devil Fruits such as Logia or Paramecia users. However, it does not actually nullify a user's Devil Fruit powers, so it still allows them to defend themselves, and continue fighting normally. There is one more thing to mention and that is that usually, you are only able to eat one devil fruit if you eat an additional Devil Fruit you blow up, but don't worry you will be able to eat all of these Devil Fruits without blowing up."** in a sarcastic voice Naruto said "gee that's really reassuring" Kami replied **"shush you, now, would you like to know what devil fruits I'm going to give you?"** Naruto nodded so fast that his head was a blur before saying "yes, I'd love to know!" Kami laughed and said **"okay then, the first Devil Fruit I'm giving you is the Gum Gum fruit, a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that gives the users body the properties of rubber. The next devil fruit I'm giving you is the String String fruit, a Paramecia type Devil Fruit** **that allows the user to create and manipulate strings. Next up is the Venom Venom fruit, a Paramecia type Devil Fruit which** **grants the user the ability to produce and control different types of poison, as well as grant immunity to all forms of poison. The next devil fruit is the Tremor Tremor fruit, a Paramecia type Devil Fruit** **which allows the user to create vibrations, or 'quakes'. The next Devil Fruit I'm giving you is the Bird Bird fruit, model: Pheonix, a Mythical Zoan type Devil Fruit which allows the user to turn into a Pheonix or Pheonix-human hybrid. The next Devil fruit I'm giving you is the Smoke Smoke fruit, a Logia type Devil Fruit which** **allows the user to create, control, and transform into smoke at will. The next Devil Fruit I'm giving you is the Sand Sand fruit which** **allows the user to create, control, and transform into sand. The next Devil Fruit is the Flame Flame Fruit, a Logia type Devil Fruit which allows the user to create, control, and Transform into fire. The next devil fruit is the Gas Gas fruit, a Logia type Devil Fruit which allows the user to create, control, and transform into gas. The next devil fruit is the Rumble Rumble fruit, a Logia type devil fruit which allows the user to create control and transform into electricity. The next devil fruit is the Chilly Chilly fruit, a Logia type Devil Fruit which allows the user to create, control, and transform into ice. The next fruit is the Dark Dark fruit, a unique Logfia type Devil fruit Which allows the user to create and control darkness. Next up is the Glint Glint fruit, a Logia type Devil Fruit which allows the user to create, control, and transform into light. The next devil fruit is the Mag Mag fruit, a Logia type Devil Fruit which allows the user to create, control, and transform into magma. The next Devil Fruit is the Wind Wind fruit, a Logia type Devil Fruit which allows the user to create, control, and transform into wind. The next Devil Fruit is the Blood Blood fruit, a Logia type Devil Fruit which allows the user to create, control, and transform into blood. The final Devil Fruit I'm giving you is the Water Water fruit, a Logia type Devil Fruit which allows the user to create, control, and transform into water. Those are all the Devil Fruits I'll be giving you, now, while I know that some of the Devil Fruits sound more powerful than others, I assure you that all of them can be very versatile and powerful."** Naruto said "wow they sound really awesome, so I just eat them to get their powers right?" Kami replied **"yes that's right, although you only need to take one bite of each, fruit to get its power. I should warn you though that devil fruit taste really horrible."** Naruto nodded and began taking a bite out of each fruit one by one. When he was done he said "guh those did taste horrible. Anyway, how am I going to learn how to use all these powers?" Kami replied, **"unfortunately it's going to have to be through trial and error but I can give you some scrolls about how the previous owners of the fruits used them, along with information about the different fruits and devil fruits in general."** Naruto replied, "thank you but how can you give them to me I mean this place isn't physically real and if some scrolls gust randomly appear in the room I'm in when I wake up I'm sure people will be suspicious." Kami said **"don't worry about it all you have to do is think about them and they will appear, however, this will only work once so after you summon them you will have to physically transport them. This will be the case with all the physical things I give you."** Naruto replied, "ok thanks for that I'll make sure to summon them as soon as I can." Kami said, **"ok that's good, anyway now that I've explained about devil fruits I think we should move on to your next gift."**

After Kami said that she once again clicked her fingers and three katana in immaculate sheaths appeared. The first katana had a pure white scabbard and hilt with a golden oval shaped tsuba. The second katana had a red hilt with a golden clasp around the middle, a red sheath with two golden clasps in short succession around the middle and a golden tsuba shaped like a rounded cross. The third and final katana had a black hilt with a gold, somewhat flower shaped tsuba, the sheath was also black but it was decorated with dark red circles in even thirds. After Naruto noticed all this Kami said, **"these swords, as well as a style to utilise with them, are your next gift."** Naruto asked "why three swords though, don't you normally just use one or two? Also, do they have names?" Kami answered **"the reason why I'm giving you three swords is that the style I'm giving you is the three swords style which uses three swords and while it is a tad unorthodox it is a very powerful sword style. As for the swords names, the first one in the white sheath is called Wado Ichimonji, the second one, in the red sheath is called Kitetsu the Third, and the third and final one in the black sheath is called Shusui. I should mention that I have slightly modified the swords so that they are made from chakra conducting metal and thus can have chakra channelled through them."** Naruto said, "so they're pretty strong then, right?" Kami replied, **"yes, in fact, these are some of the strongest swords where they come from, they were also previously used by that worlds greatest swordsman."** Naruto asked, "and did he use the three swords style?" Kami nodded and said, **"yes he did, in fact, he was the one who created the three swords style."** Naruto said, "this guy must have been pretty awesome then, huh?" Kami replied, **"yes he was, which is why I want you to do your best to completely master the three swords style."** Naruto nodded and said, "will do, that's a promise and I never break my promises." Kami replied **"that's good. Now, I think we've talked enough about the three swords style so I'm going to tell you about your next gift."**

 **"Your next gift,"** Kami said, **"is some more scroll and books."** Naruto asked "what kind of scrolls?" Kami replied **"well first there is some scrolls about different fighting styles, one is the black leg style, a kick-based taijutsu style, the next style is the gentle fist, a taijutsu style created by the Hyuga clan which in conjunction with the Byakugan allows the user to target a persons chakra pathways system and chakra points. The final fighting style is the six powers, a fighting style which, contrary to its name, is composed of seven techniques, these techniques are moonwalk, a technique which allows the user to jump while midair, shave, which allows the user to move at speeds that the eye can't see, iron body, which allows the user to harden their skin to be as strong as iron, finger pistol, which** **is a close-quarter combat technique, in which the user pushes their finger into a certain target at a very high speed leaving a round wound as deep as the user's finger is long. Tempest kick which** **is a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body** **. Next up is paper body which makes the users' body extraordinarily flexible in order to avoid any attacks, float, and bending their body like a piece of paper. Finally, there is the six king gun which** **is the secret and ultimate attack of the six powers style. That is about all there is to the fighting styles I'm giving you. The next scrolls I'm giving you is some scrolls and books on non-shinobi topics such as politics, which you will need if you become Hokage, geography, history, cooking, reading and writing. Next is some scrolls and books about chakra control techniques and nature manipulation. Then there is scrolls wit non-elemental jutsu. Also, there are scrolls with jutsu from each main element, as well as scrolls about Yin Release, Yang Release and Yin Yang Release. There are also scrolls detailing the abilities of your dojutsu and how to use them along with information about truth-seeking balls. Additionally, there are scrolls containing jutsu for all of your sub elements. The next scroll I'm giving you is a scroll detailing how to open the eight inner gates. Next is some information on haki, like how to unlock it and train it. And finally, I'm giving you books on sealing."** Naruto said, "wow that's a lot of stuff, but how am I going to learn all this stuff?" Kami replied, **"don't worry about it I have given you a jutsu that can exponentially increase your learning rate."** The clones can also disperse on their own, or be dispelled by the user of the asked "what jutsu is that?" Kami explained **"the jutsu is the shadow clone jutsu, which creates corporeal clones from the user's chakra, the user's chakra is equally distributed among the clones meaning each clone has an equal portion of the user's overall power, the clones are able to perform techniques on their own, including the shadow clone jutsu itself, they can even bleed, but they will usually disperse after a strong enough hit. The clones can also be dispelled by the user of the jutsu or disperse on their own. The reason this jutsu will help you learn faster is that everything a clone experiences is transferred to the user, so for example if you made a clone and you both trained for one hour when the clone dispels it would be like you had trained for two hours. This shared experience can also be used for information gathering and spying. Additionally, there is another jutsu called the multiple shadow clone jutsu which is just like the shadow clone jutsu but instead of making one or two shadow clones it can create hundreds or even thousands of clones."** Naruto said, "wow, that's a pretty awesome jutsu, and you're saying it's one of the jutsu you're giving me?" Kami replied, **"yes that is correct, in fact, I think that the shadow clone jutsu and multiple shadow clone jutsu should be among the first jutsu you learn along with the basic jutsu they teach in the Konoha Ninja Acadamy."** Naruto said, "I will definitely do that, thank you very much." Kami said, **"that's alright I'm happy to help you, now I'd like to move to your next gift."**

Kami said **"your next gift is that I'm allowing you and Akane to communicate telepathically when you are outside the mindscape, this will allow Akane to help more with your training as well as give you a different perspective in battle, it also means you two can get to know each other better"** after hearing this Naruto hugged Akane and said "that's great isn't it Akane. Now we can talk whenever we want." Akane who had gotten a bit of a blush when Naruto hugged her wheezed out "yeah that's great but you're kind of crushing me." Naruto let go of Akane and said "sorry about that Akane I just got a bit excited." while scratching the back of his neck and smiling, then Kami coughed and said, **"if you two are done then I'd like to continue what I was saying."** Naruto replied, "right, sorry please continue." Kami said **"as I was saying, usually, you would have to unlock the seal before you could talk to each other telepathically but I made an exception this one time."** then Naruto said "wait, you mean it's possible to unlock the seal, how and does that mean I could let Akane out?" Kami replied **"yes, it is possible to unlock the seal, in fact, the only way for you to fully utilize Akane's power is to unlock the seal. The way you unlock the seal is with the key to the seal, which was created by your father and inscribed on a scroll toad before he died. That scroll toad is now in the possession of your godfather. As for letting Akane out, you could do that but it would kill you, as Akane said before if a tailed beast is extracted from its jinchuriki the jinchuriki is killed this includes if you let Akane out, however, once you have unlocked the seal you can allow Akane to take over your body or the body of any one of your clones."** when Kami said that Naruto clenched his hands so tightly that he nearly drew blood and asked, "I have a godfather? Who is he? Why is this the first time I'm hearing this? Why did he abandon me when I needed him most?" by the time Naruto finished speaking he was yelling and he actually had drawn blood from clenching his hands. Kami said, **"yes, you have a godfather, his name is Jiraiya, as for why he wasn't there for you, I could tell you but I think it would be better to ask him yourself once you meet him."** Naruto calmed down, nodded and said: "I guess that makes sense, but when I do meet him I'm gonna kick his ass!" Kami said **"that's perfectly fine by me"** before saying **"the pervert definitely deserves it"** under her breath. Naruto, who couldn't quite hear that last part said: "um what was that last thing you said, I couldn't quite hear you." Kami replied **"oh it's nothing, I was just talking to myself. Anyway, I should probably tell you about your final gift."**

 **"Your final gift"** Kami said **"is that you will be able to give other people any of your kekkai genkai excluding the Kamigan, however, you can give the dojutsu that make up the Kamigan as well as the dojutsu they are derived from to other people, so you can give people the Sharingan, the Mangekyo Sharingan, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan,** **the Rinnegan, the Byakugan or the Tenseigan. Also, you will be able to evolve other people's dojutsu to any dojutsu that derives from the dojutsu they already have. So for example, if a person had the Sharingan you could evolve their eyes into the Mangekyo Sharingan, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan or the Rinnegan and if someone had the Byakugan you could evolve it into the Tenseigan. One final thing is that you can also teach people haki. I would be extremely cautious with these powers though because if people learned that you could give other people kekkei genkai they would definitely target you also if you gave a kekkei genkai or taught haki to someone who eventually becomes an enemy it could cause a lot of trouble for you."** Naruto said "ok understand I promise to only use this gift on people I trust completely. But anyway it will be pretty awesome to be able to give other people kekkei genkai. But I have one question, how do I actually give people kekkei genkai?" Kami replied **"it's pretty simple really all you have to do is put your hand on someone's body and think of which kekkei genkai you want to give them, although if you're giving someone a dojutsu or upgrading a dojutsu it's better to put your hands over their eyes."** Naruto said "ok but do I need to do anything special to teach people haki?" Kami replied **"no there's nothing special you have to do to teach people haki, you just teach them the steps to unlock it and train it, although you should probably wait until you've at least learnt the basics of haki before you teach it to someone else."** Naruto said "ok I'll definitely do that. So what happens now, should I get going or is there something else you need me for?"

Kami said **"well there is one more thing,"** Naruto asked, "what's that?" Kami answered, **"there's actually someone else that wants to talk to you."** Naruto asked, "who are they and where are they I don't see anyone else in here with us?" Kami replied, **"you'll find out who they are when you meet them, and they are actually deeper in your subconscious you actually have to nearly die to reach there and meet them so this might be your only opportunity to meet them for a while."** Naruto said "ok so how do I get there?" Kami replied, **"all you have to do is think about going deeper into your mind and you'll appear there."** Naruto nodded and said, "well I guess I'll go then will I see you again before I wake up or is this goodbye for now?" Kami said **"this is goodbye for now but I will see you again, that is for certain."** and Naruto said "ok then. Thank you so much for all your gifts I will make sure to treasure them and always use them for the greater good." after saying that Naruto and Akane disappeared further into his mind.

* * *

** Authors note: **

Alright here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoyed. Sorry for taking so long, I'm not a very fast writer, I really wish I could be one of those authors that updates every week but unfortunately I'm not. Anyway I love any feedback you guys have, do you love it, do you hate it? Also, what do you think of Naruto's powers so far? Anyway, that's me signing out!


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the sage and confronting the hokage

** Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime/manga that I use in this story **

Hello Internet and welcome back to the third chapter of Naruto Uzumaki: The Ultimate Ninja. Thank you all for your awesome support and sorry this has taken so long, I've been really busy lately. Now without further ado here is the next chapter

* * *

"People talking"

'People thinking'

**"Tailed beasts/summons/higher beings talking"**

**'Tailed beasts/summons/higher beings thinking'**

_**Jutsu/attack names** _

* * *

** Chapter 3: meeting the sage and confronting the Hokage **

In Naruto's subconscious

After Naruto and Akane disappeared from Naruto's mindscape they appeared in an area that was submerged in water. When Naruto noticed that Akane was still beside him said: "I didn't know you were coming with me Akane." Akane replied, **"neither did I. I guess either lady Kami or this person who wants to meet you wanted me to come with you."** Naruto said "I guess so. So should we look around and see if we can find this person?" Akane replied **"I believe we should."** after Akane said that they both scanned the room until they saw a man. The man was levitating in the air above the water with nine truth-seeking balls floating below him and a truth seeking-ball in the form of a shakujo floating around his body. He was tall and pale-skinned, he had deep wrinkles and a strong jawline. He had spiky, shoulder length, pale brown hair, with a chin-length, braided lock hanging in front of his left ear. He also had a goatee, which tapered down to his waist. He had a pair of horn-like protrusions extending from either side of his forehead, he also had a red Rinnegan-like marking in the centre of his forehead. He was wearing a white, full-length kimono with a pattern of six black magatamas around a high collar, beneath which, he wore a necklace which was also made up of six black magatamas. On the back of his kimono was a larger, black Rinnegan marking with a pattern of nine magatamas arranged in three rows of three beneath it.

When Akane saw this man she teared up and said **"old man is that you?"** Naruto said "hey Akane why are you crying? And who is this guy?" Akane replied **"I suppose I should introduce you, Naruto this is Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the sage of six paths, old man this is Naruto Uzumaki, my current Jinchuriki."** the man, now identified as Hagoromo said "it's nice to meet you Naruto and it's good to see you again Akane, how long has it been?" Akane replied, **"it's been a few thousand years, old man, things have changed a lot since you died."** Hagoromo said "I know, I have been in this form watching over the world for all these years, which is why I wanted to speak with young Naruto here," Naruto said "what do you mean? Why did you want to talk to me?" Hagoromo answered "I wish to tell you of my story and entrust you with some things." after saying this Hagoromo grabbed his shakujo and touched it to the surface of the water, causing an image of a woman to appear. She was a pale-skinned woman with delicate facial features. She had extremely long, sweeping white hair. She possessed white clear eyes and her eyebrows were cut very short and round, and she wore a red shade of lipstick on her lips. Her most defining features were two brown horns growing out of her forehead and an eye that looked like his Kamigan but red in the middle of her forehead. She wore a high-collared hime-kimono which has tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown and adorned with intricate gold and purple lines. After this woman appeared Hagoromo began his tale. "Long ago my mother, Kaguya Otsutsuki came to this land from a far away place in order to claim the fruit of the divine tree, the chakra fruit. Kaguya consumed the fruit, gained power, and subdued this land." Naruto asked, "so where exactly did Kaguya come from, and was she stronger than you?." Hagoromo replied "it matters not from where she came, yes mother was powerful more powerful than any other. Some called my mother the rabbit goddess others a demon, she was both worshipped and feared. Later she had two sons, me and my younger brother Hamura. To atone for mother's sins we brothers battled the ten tails, an incarnation of the divine tree and sealed it within me and then, much much later I had two sons of my own I named the elder brother Indra and the younger brother Asura and I taught them ninshu, the ninja creed that I created to bring peace. But there was a huge difference between them, one possessed the genes that contained my powerful chakra and the other did not. This manifested in the most extreme manner." Naruto confusedly asked, "uh you're kinda losing me, what exactly does that mean?" Hagoromo replied, "to put it simply, there was the exceptional older brother, Indra and the dunce younger brother, Asura." Naruto said, "so he was a dunce huh, even though his dad's the sage of six paths?" Hagoromo replied, "no matter how exceptional both parents may be, there is no guarantee that one will inherit outright either of their abilities." Naruto said, "so was that the only thing that was different between them?" Hagoromo replied "no it was not, Indra and Asura walked very different paths in life. Elder brother Indra had strong visual prowess and senses from birth and was called a genius, he always did everything by himself, only leaning on his own strength, he came to realise that his powers were different and special, he perceived that power could achieve everything. On the other hand, nothing went well for little brother Asura ever since he was small and he could do nothing by himself, in order to obtain the same power as his brother he always needed the cooperation of other people in addition to his own efforts, while struggling through training the power of physical energy awakened within him granting him power rivalling his brother's, he understood that he became strong due to the help and cooperation of others he learned of the love for others that arises from thinking about them and he perceived that it was love that could achieve everything. I believed that I I caught a glimpse of new possibilities in younger brother Asura's way of living, I partitioned the power of the ten tails that was inside of me, named each of the pieces and believed that the bond known as cooperation was true power and I then named the younger brother Asura as the leader and as the guardian of the ninja creed, believing that his older brother Indra would cooperate with his younger brother. However, Indra did not accept my decision and from that day forward interminable conflict raged. Even after their flesh had perished, the chakra the two had honed during life continued to reincarnate throughout time, over and over." Naruto said "that's kinda creepy it's kinda like being haunted by a ghost. So is it possessing someone even now?" Hagoromo replied, "it possesses you Naruto, younger brother Asura has reincarnated as you these eyes of mine can clearly see Asura's chakra, I can clearly see it clinging about you." Naruto said "really? So who has Indra reincarnated as?" Hagoromo replied, "Indra's reincarnate is Sasuke Uchiha." Naruto said "Sasuke Uchiha eh, so you said there were reincarnates before us right, so who were they? Hagoromo said "the ones just before you were Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha, Madara was Indra and Hashirama was Asura, you know how they ended up, don't you? Though Madara created a certain problem before he finished being a reincarnate, he was so obsessed by power that he stole some of Hashirama's, this, in short, caused the merging of part of Asura's chakra with Indra's chakra and in turn resulted in the derivation of my own chakra's power, with this power he was able to awaken the Rinnegan. I always thought such a fellow would appear among either Indra or his reincarnates, which is why I left that stone tablet with guidance on reforming ones thinking, though no one seems to have understood it's meaning." Naruto said, "so basically you've been watching your kids' sibling rivalry this whole time right, old man Hagoromo?" Hagoromo replied, "yes you could say that." Naruto said "so anyway why tell me all this? I mean it's not like you've appeared to all of your son's reincarnates." Hagoromo said "the reason I am telling you this is because before Madara died he made a plan to revive the ten tails, become its jinchuriki, and cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi. To that end, he saved and recruited a young man from the Uchiha clan named Obito to carry out his plan and transferred his Rinnegan into someone from the Uzumaki clan named Nagato. Those two now lead a group called the Akatsuki, their goal is to collect all of the tailed beasts and seal them within the husk of the ten tails so that they can revive the ten tails. I should also tell you that the Infinite Tsukuyomi was originally used by my mother, it doesn't just cast genjutsu over you, it traps you within genjutsu dreams so that the caster can use your individual power while keeping you alive, you are connected to the roots of the divine tree and turned into living slaves, that's what the Infinite Tsukuyomi is, mother had the power of Sharingan as well as Byakugan, she used her visual prowess to cast the Infinite Tsukuyomi on the populous, it was ghastly, if all chakra were to be reunited into one again a new chakra fruit would form, this must be prevented at all costs or this world will end. Now I would like you to stop Madara's plan." Naruto said, "so you still believe in us even though the world you've watched over for all this time even after you died is messed up so thank you." Hagoromo said "don't thank me for this, I don't deserve your praise if the world as it is today desires Indra's or rather my mother's way of doing things and if that's the natural flow then I'm the one selfishly trying to go against it and stop it. Even in regards to how the tailed beasts are used not to maintain peace and order but merely as weapons, perhaps my way of doing things is naive." Naruto said "no you're not wrong old man Hagoromo," Akane, who had kept silent up to this point said, **"he's right old man."** Hagoromo replied, "thank you for saying that Akane, now Naruto I want to ask you what is your goal, what do you want to do with your life?" Naruto replied "well that's kind of a hard question because I want to do a lot of things in my life, I want to bring peace to the world, become Hokage and make my parents proud, but most of all I want to make true friends and comrades and protect them and also protect the friends and comrades I've already made, like Akane, Ayame, old man Teuchi and old man Hokage, even though he lied to me about my parents and being Akane's jinchuriki" after a short deliberation Hagoromo said "long ago I entrusted everything to younger brother Asura and didn't pay any attention to elder brother Indra, that proved to be the source of calamity. give me your dominant arm, this time I will entrust you with half my power and also entrust Sasuke with half my power when I meet him, and from that day forth Naruto and Sasuke what you will do and what will transpire will be up to the two of you." As Hagoromo was saying this Naruto's right hand met his left hand and incredible power and knowledge of how to use that power was imparted to Naruto and as soon as the transfer was complete naruto vanished from his subconscious and woke up in the real world.

* * *

Naruto's hospital room October 11th 12:00 pm

When Naruto woke up he realized a few things, the first thing he realised was that he was in a hospital. The second was that miraculously he wasn't in any pain 'i guess I have Akane to thank for that' Naruto thought gratefully " **you're welcome naruto"** Akane cheerfully said in his head 'is that you Akane?' Naruto asked. Akane replied, **"yeah it's me, what did you didn't think that meeting me was a dream did you?"** 'n-no of course not' Naruto replied with an almost unnoticeable blush on his face. That was when Naruto realised that the Hokage was sitting next to his hospital bed. When Hiruzen noticed that Naruto was awake he said: "ah Naruto you're awake, are you feeling alright?" Naruto replied "well I'm feeling as good as I can be given the situation" Hiruzen said "yes, I'm very sorry that you had to experience something so horrible and that I wasn't able to save you faster" Naruto replied "it's not your fault old man Hokage, it wasn't you who did that to me and I'm sure you did your best. Anyway old man why did those people attack me?" wanting to see what Hiruzen would say. Hiruzen nervously said, "those people are consumed by their grief, to them you are an ever-present reminder of what they lost." Naruto said "thank you for at least telling me part of the truth instead of saying you don't know or something but you don't have to lie anymore I know the truth, I know that on the day of the nine tails' attack the fourth Hokage was forced to seal the nine tails inside of me, I also know that the fourth Hokage was my father and that Kushina Uzumaki, the nine tails' previous jinchuriki, was my mother." "and how exactly did you come by this information?" Hiruzen asked with a no-nonsense tone, steepled fingers and a gaze that could cut through steel Naruto replied "I will tell you, but can we do it somewhere more private, like your office or something" Hiruzen contemplated for a moment wondering whether it was a trap or not, eventually he decided that it wasn't an unreasonable request and it would be disastrous if anyone were to hear this conversation so he said "very well" grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and they both disappeared in a puff of smoke.

* * *

They reappeared in Hiruzen's office and Hiruzen let go of Naruto's shoulder sat behind his desk and said: "now please explain how you know such delicate information." Naruto thought 'well where should I start' while scratching the back of his head **"just start at the beginning Naruto"** Akane replied 'thanks, Akane' Naruto thought before saying to Hiruzen "ok so after I passed out I woke up in what appeared to be a sewer and after walking further into it I found a massive pair of gates that were held shut by a paper with the kanji for seal. I heard someone crying from inside the gates so I called out to see if they could hear me when I got no reply I decided to go inside through one of the gaps in the bars of the gates. When I got inside I found a woman crying, I managed to get her attention and after she finished apologising over and over again she explained that her name was Akane and she was the nine tailed fox and a that she had been sealed inside of me by my father, the Fourth Hokage on the day of my birth, she then explained about my parents and what happened the day she attacked the village. She explained that just after I was born a masked man with one Sharingan appeared and took me hostage to lure dad away from mum and while dad was busy saving me the masked man was able to extract Akane and take control of her, she said that the next thing she remembered she was in the middle of the village being attacked, she continued attacking the village until dad teleported her away, then dad ended up sealing half of her in himself and half in me. Anyway, after Akane explained all that we agreed to work together, Akane even agreed to help me train and to lend me her chakra." After Naruto finished speaking Hiruzen took a minute to go over the information before his voice cut through the tense silence "I see, that is very disturbing news, there were rumours that an Uchiha was responsible for the nine tails, or rather Akane's attack, but up until now, they were just rumours. But are you sure you can trust Akane?" Naruto replied, "yeah I'm pretty sure I can trust her, plus the seal is still airtight so we might as well work together, also I believe that everyone deserves a second chance." Hiruzen said "very well I will trust your judgement," Naruto said, "after Akane explained everything two incredibly unbelievable things happened, in fact, you may think I'm crazy when I tell you about them." Hiruzen replied, "I assure you Naruto I will not think you are crazy no matter what you tell me." Naruto said, "thank you, old man anyway what happened next was that Kami appeared to me and gave me some gifts." Hiruzen interrupted asking "what kind of gifts?" Naruto said, "gifts that will make me stronger and smarter, stuff like Kekkei Genkai, other powerful abilities, some weapons and some books and scrolls." Hiruzen replied, "is there any way you could show me any of these gifts?" Naruto thought for a minute before asking Akane 'what do you think Akane? I don't really have control over any of my abilities and I don't want to hurt old man Hokage or destroy anything." Akane replied, **"I think you should be able to show him something, try activating your Kamigan and if you can't do that try using one of your devil fruits, the gum gum fruit sounds like it shouldn't be too dangerous if you lose control of it."** Naruto responded "thanks Akane" before closing his eyes and concentrating on activating his dojutsu and when he thought he had done it he opened his eyes. When Naruto opened his eyes Hiruzen couldn't help gasping, for replacing Naruto's eyes was the Kamigan, the ultimate dojutsu. "You have a dojutsu!?" Hiruzen said in disbelief before continuing, saying "although I've never seen this specific dojutsu before, it almost looks like the Rinnegan except for the colouration and the tomoe on the rings. What exactly is this dojutsu?" Naruto replied "it's called the Kamigan, it is one of the many gifts that Kami gave me," Hiruzen said, "I see and what are the abilities of this Kamigan?" Naruto replied "the Kamigan has all the abilities of the Rinnegan, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and the Tenseigan" Hiruzen began stroking his goatee before saying "I've heard of the Rinnegan before but I never thought it was real, and I've never heard of the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan or the Tenseigan before, although I can guess that the former is derived from the Sharingan. Is that correct?" Naruto replied "yeah that's right, the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan is an evolved form of the Sharingan and Mangekyo Sharingan, it has all the powers of the sharingan with a few extra abilities. The Tenseigan is actually an evolved form of the Byakugan, it has all the abilities of the Byakugan without the blind spot and with a few added abilities as for the Rinnegan it has six main abilities collectively known as the Six Paths Technique: control over attractive forces, repulsive forces and gravity with the Deva Path; the ability to mechanise one's body with the Asura Path; soul extraction through the Human Path; the menagerie of summons available to the Animal Path; chakra absorption through the Preta Path; and access to the King of Hell through the Naraka Path. These abilities can be distributed to the Six Paths of Pain — six bodies embedded with black receivers, which the user can control remotely. A seventh ability, the Outer Path, is said to allow the user to preside over life and death, granting the ability to revive the dead. The user is also able to manifest chakra chains to control the tailed beasts. The dojutsu also grants the user a shared field of vision with the Six Paths of Pain, the King of Hell, and the Animal Path's summons all of which possess copies of the Rinnegan." Hiruzen said "I see, the kamigan is truly a terrifying dojutsu, I shudder to think of someone with ill intents wielding it, so I will ask you once and once only, do you, in any way shape or form intend to harm this village?" when Hiruzen said that he transformed from the kindly old man that Naruto knew into someone to be feared, he was now the God of Shinobi, the man that had led the village through two wars intact. Naruto gulped before saying "you have nothing to fear old man Hokage, my dream is to become the greatest Hokage, to protect this village as my parents did and to bring true peace to this world so attacking the village is the exact opposite of what I want." Hiruzen replied "I see, that is a relief. Now you said that two things happened, what was the second thing?" Naruto said "the second thing that happened was that I met Hagoromo Otsutsuki, also known as the sage of six paths" Hiruzen suddenly exclaimed "the sage of six paths!?" Naruto replied "yes, the sage of six paths, he told me about his mother and his sons and also about who attacked the village on the night of my birth and why they did it. Hiruzen said, "who was it, why did they do it." Naruto said, "it was Obito Uchiha, he's doing it to revive a being called the ten tails an amalgamation of all the tailed beasts, to revive the ten tails he must collect all of the tailed beasts." Hiruzen said "Obito Uchiha? But he couldn't have done it, he died years ago" Naruto said, "Obito didn't actually die he was saved by Madara Uchiha who convinced Obito to revive the ten tails so that he could become its jinchuriki and cast a genjutsu on the entire world." Hiruzen replied, "this is very disturbing news indeed if all you've said to me is true then Obito is a massive threat not just to the leaf but to the entire world, unfortunately, I can not act on your word alone, I do believe you though." Naruto said "thank you for your trust old man Hokage I promise you it is not misplaced. Also, I must tell you that Obito is the true leader of a group calling themselves the Akatsuki." Hiruzen said, "I have never heard of this Akatsuki but I will have someone look into them." Naruto said, "thank you, now the last thing I should tell you is that the sage of six paths gave me half of his power." Hiruzen said "he gave you half of his power? What kind of power did he give you?" Naruto held up his right hand and showed Hiruzen the mark that had appeared there after he had woken up, then he said "this is the six paths yang mark, when used with the six paths yin mark it can be used to seal the ten tails or its jinchuriki, the sage also gave me six paths sage mode, it's kind of like regular sage mode but more powerful, it also lets you fly and gives you truth seeking balls, black orbs of chakra that are made of all five nature releases." Hiruzen said, "this six paths sage mode sounds terrifying, shinobi with regular sage mode are already forces to be reckoned with and you're telling me that six paths sage mode is even more powerful?" Naruto said "yes that's right, but I think I should learn regular sage mode before I try using it. Anyway, now that you have had your questions answered is it ok if I ask some questions of my own?" Hiruzen replied, "that's fine Naruto." Naruto asked "ok so the thing I want to ask the most is why didn't you tell me about any of this? About my parents or Akane? all this time people have told me my parents abandoned me, that I was a random orphan that no one would ever love." Hiruzen said "the reason I didn't tell you about your parents is that both of your parents, particularly your father, had many enemies and if I had told you word might have gotten out and you could have been the target of any number of assassination or kidnapping attempts. The reason I didn't tell you about Akane is that I wanted you to have as close to a normal childhood as possible I even forbid anyone from speaking of your burden on pain of death it seems however that my efforts were woefully inadequate." Naruto said, "I guess I can understand why you didn't tell me about my parents but I don't think I was ever going to have a normal childhood so I think you should have told me about Akane sooner but we can't change the past so we should just keep moving towards the future." Hiruzen replied "thank you Naruto for forgiving this foolish old man," Naruto said "that's okay old man. so anyway the next thing I wanted to know is why didn't my godfather Jiraiya take care of me all this time, my parents trusted him to take care of me after they died but he seems to have just abandoned me." Hiruzen said "Jiraiya was hit very hard by your father's death, he is also konoha's spymaster so his work often keeps him out of the village. Now that's not to say that he shouldn't have been in your life but he has his reasons, perhaps when you meet him you should ask him yourself." Naruto said, "I will, but I'm definitely going to kick his ass when I meet him!" Hiruzen said "I'm sure you will, I'm sure you will." while laughing lightly before Naruto said, "the next question I have is what happened to my parents' house, and if it is still intact I would like to live there." Hiruzen said "your parents house is still intact and I will allow you to live there, but you must be cautious, if people find out that you are living there you could face some backlash or someone could figure out your heritage." after saying this Hiruzen got up, went to the picture frame of Minato behind him moved it to the side, cut his thumb and wiped it across the wall that was behind the picture, after he had done that three items appeared in a puff of smoke, a key and two pieces of parchment, Hiruzen grabbed the items and returned to his desk before giving them to Naruto while saying "these are the key to the house, a map showing you where the house is and instructions on how to get into the house." Naruto said, "thank you old man, now, my last question is what does being Hokage mean to you?" Hiruzen said "To me, Konoha isn't just an organisation. Every year there are a lot of ninja born and raised in Konoha. They live, fight to protect this village and what is precious they would go to their death. Even if we are not related by blood, those of the village like these are, to me, my most precious, most important, family. that is why as the Hokage I have to do my utmost to protect them." Naruto said "thank you old man, I think I understand now. Anyway, one final thing, can you please lend me a storage scroll so that I can move everything from my apartment without being too conspicuous?" Hiruzen said, "yes that's fine Naruto you can even keep it, I don't mind." before grabbing a scroll and handing it to Naruto. Naruto then says "thanks old man. Now I might go get some ramen I'm starving and I'm sure you have some paperwork to do." the last bit was said in a joking manner, and as if to corroborate this statement Naruto's stomach rumbled so loud that it sounded like a lion had just roared in the office. Hiruzen said "yes this paperwork will be the death of me, go ahead and get something to eat on me, we will talk more another time." before giving Naruto some money, Naruto said "thanks old man I'll see you later" and left Hiruzen's office.

* * *

**Outside of the Hokage's office**

Naruto was walking towards Ichiraku Ramen whilst talking to Akane, 'so how do you think that went?' he asked her, Akane responded, **"I think it went well, I can't wait till you start training, I'm going to turn you into such a badass."** Naruto said 'I'm sure you will, but right now I really want some ramen.' **"you do know that you can't just have ramen all the time don't you Naruto"** Akane replied in an exasperated manner, Naruto said 'what are you talking about? ramen is the food of the gods!" Akane said, **"I'm pretty sure that ramen is not the food of the gods and even if it is it still doesn't have much nutritional value so if you keep eating loads of ramen you'll end up really short."** Naruto said 'fine, but the only problem is none of the stores will sell me anything and if they do it's either overpriced or past its expiry date or both" Akane said **"I just might have a solution for you but we'll talk about that later, I think you're here."** just after she said that Naruto came within sight of Ichiraku Ramen. Finishing his chat with Akane, Naruto stepped under the flaps, sat down and said "hi old man Teuchi, hi Ayame." Teuchi said "oh, if it isn't our favourite customer! Ayame Naruto is here" Ayame said "I can see that dad. how are you Naruto?" Naruto said, "I'm really great Ayame, how are you?" Ayame replied, "I'm good, but you seem to be in a really good mood today, why is that?" Naruto said "that's… a secret!" both Ayame and Teuchi face faulted while Naruto laughed. Meanwhile, at the memorial stone, a certain white-haired jonin sneezed. After getting over their shock Teuchi asked Naruto "so Naruto what can I get for you today?" Naruto said, "two bowls of miso ramen please!" Teuchi said "ok coming right up." while the ramen was cooking Naruto decided to talk to Ayame "so Ayame I decided to become a ninja." Naruto said Ayame replied, "I see so does that mean you'll be going to the academy next year?" Naruto said, "yeah but I'm actually going to be doing some training and studying before the academy starts so hopefully, when it starts I'll be a bit ahead." Ayame said, "well just don't go overworking yourself we don't want anything bad to happen to you." Naruto said "thanks Ayame." and after he said that Teuchi came out with his first bowl of ramen, saying "here you go Naruto first one's on the house since it was your birthday yesterday and everything." Naruto said "thanks old man" before digging in. Soon enough Naruto had finished eating, he paid for his second bowl and said "thanks for the food, I'll see you both soon alright?" Teuchi said "alright bye Naruto" and shame said "see you Naruto." Naruto then left and headed to his apartment. Once he was at his apartment he stored all of the things he wanted to take with him into the storage scroll the Hokage had given him, he then read the map to see where his new home was and read the instructions on how to get in, he then said "are you ready to see our new home Akane?" Akane replied **"you bet I am Naruto!"** before Naruto left for his new home

* * *

**Authors note**

Ok so that's it sorry again for the long wait I just had a lot of stuff going on so yeah. Anyway, what do you think? Feel free to leave a review with your opinion. Next chapter we'll be seeing Naruto's parents house for the first time and Naruto will start his training, who knows we might even see Naruto's mysterious summons next chapter but until then this is namikaze1997 signing off


	4. Chapter 4: A New Home

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any other anime/manga that I use in this story**

Hello Internet and welcome back to the fourth chapter of Naruto Uzumaki: The Ultimate Ninja I just wanted to say I'm sorry for the chapter taking so long I got a really bad case of writer's block for a while but now I'm back. Now with that out of the way onto the next chapter

* * *

"People talking"

'People thinking'

**"Tailed beasts/summons/higher beings talking"**

**'Tailed beasts/summons/higher beings thinking'**

_**Jutsu/attack names** _

* * *

**Chapter 4: A New Home**

Naruto was in the outskirts of the village in front of the gate of his parents' house, well it was less of a house and more of a mansion, it was absolutely massive. Naruto just stood there for a minute with his mouth agape.

" **if you leave your mouth open any longer you'll catch flies in it"** Akane remarked, Naruto finally recovered from his shock and said "oh sorry I was just a bit shocked, I guess I should get inside before anyone sees me right?" while scratching the back of his head, Akane said " **yes, that would probably be for the best."**

after she said that Naruto took out the key Hiruzen had given him, bit his finger and spread some blood on the key, he then inserted the key into the keyhole in the gate and turned it, there was a second of tense waiting when Naruto had thought that he did something wrong but then the gate flashed blue and he heard the click of the lock opening and he was able to pull the gate open.

After he stepped inside he closed the gate and he looked around, what he saw was that the grass was very overgrown and the garden beds were full of dead flowers, it looked like it needed a lot of TLC but he promised himself he would make it look beautiful again.

Now that he had finished his inspection of the front of the house he walked up to the front door and repeated the same process he went through with the gate, there was again a second of anxiously waiting but he again heard the lock click and made his way inside.

When Naruto got inside he found that he was in a Very spacious living room, after he had inspected the room he decided to check out the rest of the house. On the ground floor, Naruto found a kitchen that was fit for multiple five-star chefs as well as a pantry that was filled with food that was surprisingly still fresh.

Connecting to the kitchen was a large dining room and a smaller family dining room he also found a staircase going to the next floor and a staircase going to the basement.

The next room on the ground floor was a master bedroom with a walk-in closet and an ensuite bathroom.

Finally Naruto walked into the final room on the ground floor and when he saw the contents of the room he fell to his knees crying, the reason he did this is that he had just walked into a nursery, no not a nursery but his nursery or what would have been his nursery if things hadn't have gone horribly wrong on the night of his birth.

There was everything a child could need, from toys to books to anything else that you could think of, in the middle of the room was a crib and above it was a mobile featuring representations of the Uzumaki clan crest and the symbol of the hidden leaf village and on the back wall was a banner saying welcome home Naruto.

Naruto didn't know how long he was in the room crying, it could have been a few minutes or a few hours but after he was done Akane said, " **are you okay?"** Naruto said, "yeah I guess this just reminded me of what I could have had." Akane said, " **that's understandable, but maybe you should get out of this room for a while and look at the rest of the house."** Naruto said "yeah I guess I should" before walking out of the nursery to check out the rest of the house.

On the two upper floors, Naruto found many more bedrooms and bathrooms but it was in the basement levels he found the true gems.

The first room he found was a giant library, the library had many rows of shelves with scrolls and books there were also books on the wall, the jutsu were organised by rank and nature.

The weird thing was that a lot of the space in the library was empty but there was still tons of books and scrolls, it also had an area for sitting and reading.

In the middle of the room was a glass display case with seven scrolls, five had the Uzumaki crest the other two had yellow trims, on the seam that connected the glass to the wood below it was another blood seal, Naruto bit his thumb until it was bleeding and wiped the blood onto the seal, then the glass rose on hinges that had remained unseen up till now, Naruto picked up the scrolls one by one and read their titles, the first one said Rasengan, the second said Flying Thunder God Jutsu, the third said Adamantine Sealing Chains, the fourth said Uzumaki heal bite, the fifth said Uzumaki sealing techniques, it also had a warning that you should know intermediate sealing techniques before reading the contents of the scroll, the sixth scroll said mind's eye of the kagura and the final scroll said Uzuken Taijutsu Style.

After putting the scrolls away and closing the glass case Naruto headed out of the library to check out the other rooms of the basement levels.

The next room was an armoury, the armoury had multiple different kinds of weapons and equipment, from shuriken and ninja wire to smoke bombs and explosive tags but the most intriguing were these weird kunai with three prongs and thick handles that had kanji printed on them, it also had some practice weapons such as broken. For some reason, it also had a place to put swords.

The next room was a meditation room complete with zen garden and koi pond.

The final room was a gargantuan underground training area, it had a small lake as well as a waterfall, it also had trees and other vegetation and it had plenty of open space.

After checking out all of the rooms Naruto decided that he would summon all of his remaining gifts so he returned to the library, when he got to the library Naruto thought of bringing all the books and scrolls as well as his swords to him then suddenly books and scrolls appeared on shelves all over the library, he could also see that his swords were leaning against the wall 'at least I didn't have to put that all away.' Naruto thought " **true that."** Akane said to him.

Naruto said "yeah, anyway I think I should probably put these swords away and go get something to eat, it's getting pretty late" after he said that Naruto grabbed the three katana put them in the armoury then he made a simple but nutritious meal for dinner.

After eating dinner Naruto was once again in the library, he was sitting down reading about the basics of chakra he figured before he learnt the shadow clone jutsu he should at least know about the energy that made most jutsu possible, he learnt as much about chakra as he could before putting the scroll down

Now that Naruto had this information Naruto went through the library and grabbed two scrolls, the first said shadow clone jutsu and the second said multiple shadow clone jutsu, Naruto took these to the training area and opened the first scroll and read it, it explained everything he needed to know about the shadow clone jutsu, once naruto had finished reading he put down the first scroll and picked up the second.

The second scroll was much simpler than the first, it simply said that the Multiple Shadow Clone jutsu is essentially a massive version of the Shadow Clone jutsu. Instead of a few clones, it creates a few hundred clones (or a number of equal grandeur). This is considered a kinjutsu, because it can potentially be dangerous to the person performing it, seeing as how all of the clones are given an equal amount of chakra directly from the user.

Once Naruto had absorbed all that information he got up and began practising.

The first thing he did was focus on splitting his chakra in half and creating one clone, it took the better part of fifteen minutes but eventually, there was a puff of smoke and an identical clone of Naruto appeared "I did it!" Naruto exclaimed excitedly "so what now boss?" the clone asked, "now we experiment."

Naruto spent the next half an hour or so testing out the limits of the jutsu, things like how far away he could make the clones, if he could change the amount of smoke that was created when he made the clone or get rid of the smoke completely.

the most surprising thing he learnt was that if a clone activated the Kamigan he could see through that clones eyes, if he activated the Kamigan his clones could see through his eyes and if they both had the Kamigan active he could communicate with the clone telepathically.

It was actually extremely weird seeing through both the clones and his eyes at once, especially because they could both see 360 degrees around themselves but he figured he'd get used to it eventually.

Once he had finished experimenting Naruto took the plunge and created as many clones as was safe for him to, suddenly his immediate surroundings were blanketed in smoke, a moment later the smoke cleared and it revealed 100 clones of Naruto as well as the original standing in the field "I did it!" Naruto yelled triumphantly before ordering some of his clones to look through the library for things that would be useful in the future he also had some clones take an inventory of the armoury before going to bed.

The next day Naruto got up and headed down to the library where he saw a pile of books with a few books and scrolls, five jutsu scrolls and a piece of chakra paper to the side of it, the pile of books was everything he would be learning in the first year of the academy and the books off to the side were a book about chakra control techniques, a book about physical training, a book about hand seals, the scrolls for the three sword style, black leg style, uzuken style and the gentle fist, a book about his dojutsu, books about his various devil fruit, a book about sealing, a book about shurikenjutsu and a book about the exercises one needed to do in order to master each nature transformation, the jutsu in the scrolls were just a low level jutsu for each element, for wind release he had wind release: great breakthrough, for lightning release he had lightning release: pale lightning, for earth release he had earth release: earth style wall for water release he had water release: water bullet technique and finally for fire release he had fire release: great fireball technique. He also remembered that his clones had found some extremely powerful and versatile jutsu but he wasn't exactly ready for those yet.

Coming out of his trance, Naruto created some clones to study the material for the first year of the academy, he also had some clones bring the rest of the books and scrolls down to the training room, he also grabbed the piece of chakra paper and deciding he might as well use it Naruto sent his chakra into it. As soon as Naruto's chakra entered the paper it split cleanly in half "wind huh, that's pretty rare for people in the land of fire" Naruto said, 'now that I know what my affinity is I can plan what order I will master the elements, first would be wind release since that is my natural affinity, next would be water since that would counter wind's weakness to fire, next would be lightning since that would counter water's weakness to earth next would be fire and last would be earth, although I'll probably hold off on nature transformation for the time being, I honestly just got that book so that I could memorise the steps for when I do tackle it.' Naruto thought.

Akane replied " **good idea Naruto."** Naruto said "thanks Akane." Before going to the armoury and grabbing some shuriken, kunai, Flying Thunder God kunai, senbon and practice swords. After doing this Naruto went to the training area, once Naruto was there he asked Akane "hey Akane do you mind lending me just a tiny bit of chakra?" Akane replied " **sure, but I won't be able to give you much since you're still pretty young and the seal hasn't loosened that much, but I'll give you as much as I can."** Naruto said "thanks Akane I really appreciate it. Okay, give me all you've got!" Akane replied " **right!"** before sending as much chakra as she could through the seal and to Naruto, Naruto used this chakra as well as a lot of his own chakra to create 200 clones, Naruto sorted these clones into multiple groups, the first group would be working on chakra control starting with the tree climbing exercise, the second group would be working on shurikenjutsu starting with regular kunai and shuriken then moving to Flying Thunder God kunai and eventually senbon, the third group would be working on learning his various taijutsu styles, the next group would be working on mastering his dojutsu, the next group would be learning the jutsu he had prepared earlier, the next group would be studying sealing as well as practicing calligraphy, you needed good handwriting to learn sealing after all, the next group would be getting a handle on his devil fruits so that he didn't accidentally activate them and kill someone, the next group would be training in kenjutsu, the next group would learn about hand seals, the final group would be learning the three basic jutsu that the academy taught, he also made an extra clone to memorise the exercises required to master all of the nature transformations, he as the original would be working out and getting in shape.

In what seemed like a blink of an eye a few hours passed and it was already lunch time, Naruto slowly dispelled his clones and to his surprise, he found he had made noticeable improvements in just these short few hours, the group of clones that were working on the tree climbing exercise had almost instantly gained a basic mastery of the exercise and they were now in the process of refining their mastery so that they could seamlessly fight on vertical surfaces without having to divert their attention, the taijutsu group had been able to perform some of the basic stances of the varied taijutsu styles, the group that was working on kenjutsu had learnt some of the basics of using a sword, they hadn't learnt any stances yet but that was because using a sword was extremely complicated, the group working on his dojutsu had managed to get used to the shared vision as well as the 360 degree field of view they had also started to try using the Sharingan's perceptive powers, the group that were working on his devil fruits had managed to gain a basic control of the most dangerous ones it wasn't enough to use in combat yet but it was enough to at least not accidentally hurt anyone, the group that were working on shurikenjutsu had managed to learn the proper technique for throwing kunai and shuriken and even managed to hit the target 75% of the time, the group learning the five elemental jutsu had gained a basic mastery of wind release: great breakthrough but learning the other four was much slower, the group learning the academy jutsu managed to easily learn all three, the group that was learning hand seals had memorised all of them and could form them at a moderate pace, finally the group that was learning sealing probably made the most progress, he had took to it like a fish takes to water he had read through the book multiple times and was already coming up with ways to use seals in battle he had also perfected his calligraphy.

After Naruto finished recounting his progress he made a quick lunch before deciding he would try meditation before he continued training so he grabbed a book about meditation before going to the meditation area, once he was there he sat down, read the book and began meditating he found that this helped him settle down and understand himself it also helped him consolidate all his clones memories. Naruto spent half an hour meditating before returning to training for the rest of the day.

Naruto spent the next two weeks continuously training and bettering himself before deciding it was finally time to meet his summons.

Naruto was in the exact centre of the training room getting ready to try using the summoning jutsu for the first time, he bit his finger enough to draw blood, gathered his chakra, went through the prerequisite hand seals before slamming his hand on the ground and yelling " _ **summoning jutsu"**_ as soon as Naruto's hand touched the ground a jutsu formulae appeared under his hand and encompassed the area around Naruto before the area was covered with smoke, the smoke cleared only for there to be no sign of Naruto anywhere in the vicinity.

* * *

 **An:** so that was the chapter! What did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know! The next chapter we will be meeting Naruto's summoning animals so be hyped for that but until then this is Namikaze1997 signing off!


End file.
